


Imagine- Birthday Surprise

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while ago, but never got a chance to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine- Birthday Surprise

You have been keeping track of the days and months since this darn apocalypse started and you noticed it was you birth day. You smiled. "23" You whispered. Even in the condition and situation you live in you still enjoyed celebrating your birth day. Although you had to celebrate it alone. It made you feel sad but it's just the way things were now. "Y/N?" Beth saw me and came up to me with Judith in her arms. "Yea?" You said looking at Judith and asking to hold her. You placed beautiful Judith in your arms. "So What's up?" You asked Beth. You caressed Judith's baby cheeks. "Oh it was just that you came out your cell with a smile on your face." "Oh I see. Is that today's my birth day." You informed her. Her eyes grew bright. You noticed and was happy to see that there was still so glimpse of innocence left in her. That was important. This world needed some kind of innocence. "Really that's awesome!" She hugged me. "Happy birth day!" you giggled. "Thanks." "What's all the commotion here?" Daryl walked in with his crossbow on his back. As usual. "It's Y/N birth day." Daryl looked you over. 

There was like a sparkle in his eyes and you suddenly felt the need to cover yourself. "um..." You rocked from heel to heel. If you didn't have Judith in your arms you would've literally covered yourself with his hands. If you didn't know better you would've thought he was checking you out. "How would you know it's your birth day? I mean every since this whole fucked up world came to an end we were sent back to the medieval times." Well that thought came crashing down. "It's call keeping track of the time. It's not that hard. Like when you track an animal. It's easy for you cause you know how to." Daryl just nodded and walked away. "That was weird." Beth agreed with you. "Here ya go." You said going to hand Judith back to Beth. "Oh can you take her? I need a break." Beth told you. It was weird since you knew how much Beth loved taking care of Judith. It was like she was her second mother. But you nodded. Well every mother needs a break. You had spent most of the day watching Judith feeding her, changing her and putting her to take her naps. You haven't seen anyone in hours. It was like they were keeping their distance. "Hey." Someone said suddenly. It was Hershel. "Hi, Hershel." "Want to take a little walk?" He asked me. "Sure. but what about Judith. "I'll take her." Carl said and picked his baby sister up. She remained a sleep. "Let's go." He motioned for us to go with him. Hershel gave you his hand which you took. "Carl, where are we going?" You asked him. You saw the sun was setting. "Wow I was in there longer than I thought." You said. "Shush." He said not giving you an answer. "Surprise!" 

Everyone screamed making you jump. Everyone gathered around. A cake? Where'd they a cake. With one candle in the center. "How did you guys know?" You asked them. Beth came out and looked to the floor. "Beth?" She smiled and nodded. "You're great." You hugged her. "You're are awesome." You told her. Then you noticed someone was missing. "Where's Daryl?" You asked. "Don't know." Carol answered. "He just left hours ago." Shaking your head you drew the attention to the cake. "Um... Where'd the cake come from?" They looked at Michonne. "She brought everything we needed and we sort of backed it." Glenn said. "It wasn't easy either." Maggie added. "Thank you." You told her. "You're welcome." "Shall we turn on this candle and sing a happy birthday?" Hershel said. The sound of a motorcycle coming closer. Daryl parked his motorcycle and walked over. "What's going on?" Daryl asked his hands in his pockets. "Y/N birth day party." Carl told him. "Right." "We were about to sing her happy birth day. Care to join?" Hershel asked Daryl. "Sorry but I'm not into that type of mushy stuff." He walked away. "Thanks guys. I'll never forget what you did for me." They all smiled at you. "It was our pleasure. The least we can do is celebrate something normal." Rick said. You looked at the only piece of cake left. "I'll go take this to Daryl." You found him at his cell. "Hey." You said and he looked up at you. "Hey." Silence. "I was wondering if you wanted some cake. I saved you a piece." He looked at the cake and took it and set it on his bunk. "Thanks." The both of you stood there in silence. "Um. Later." You said turning. "Wait." He grabbed you by the wrist. "Yea?" He scratched the back of his head he was acting all nervous. Not like his usual self. He sighed and grabbed something out of his jacket pocket. "Here!" He through a small box at you that you caught. "What's this?" You asked him. *Sigh* He walked over to you and opened it. He pulled out a gold necklace with a small heart. "Oh my God!" You covered your mouth with both hands. The necklace was so beautiful. "Um... Let me put it on." You nodded and moved your long hair out the way. "There." He said and you looked at him. "Thank you Daryl. It's beautiful." You hugged him. He stiffen under your hands but hugs you. You looked up at him and he was looking at you. His eyes drew you in before you knew what you were doing you kissed him. "Happy birthday, Y/N" You smiled. "Thanks." He leaned down and kissed you again. This was by far your best birth day ever.


End file.
